My Lips Are Sealed
by greengirl82
Summary: Emily's got good news but Hotch doesn't want her to spill the beans to their friends...


**My Lips Are Sealed**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, you know that.

Summary: Emily's got good news but Hotch doesn't want her to spill the beans to their friends. Can she keep that promise?

A/N: This was a little something that I've been thinking about, enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

Charles Sanford said, "Secrets are meant to be found out in time."

* * *

Emily didn't look up when she felt the couch dip beside her. Her eyes were too focused on the third finger of her left hand.

"It's ok to take your eyes off the ring, honey. It's not going to disappear," Hotch told the brunette, "It'll never leave this hand."

Emily couldn't contain the grin that grew wider across her face when Hotch interlaced his fingers with hers. His thumb tracing light patterns on her hand.

"This is real, right?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder while his free arm wrapped around her pulling the brunette close to him, "I'm not going to wake up and this will all be a dream?"

"No," Hotch chuckled, "This is no dream, sweetie. We're really engaged."

Emily lifted her head up, "I love you, Aaron."

Hotch wrapped both hands around the brunette's slender waist, "I love you so much, Emily."

The dark-haired man brought his mouth down to hers, giving everything to the kiss. He wanted nothing more than to hold on to this moment for the rest of his life.

Aaron Hotchner knew that this woman was it for him, that he never wanted anyone other than Emily Prentiss.

As the brunette crawled up on to his lap, he felt her fingers run through his hair holding him in place while her mouth moved from his neck downward to the base of his throat.

She just loved the panting that emitted from him while she lightly nipped at his skin.

Both were so intent on their current emotions and activities that neither heard the answering machine beep.

"Gumdrop? Bossman?" Garcia's perky voice called out, "Hello? Oh well, guess you're not in. Okey doke, any-who just calling to remind you Gumdrop about the girls night at my apartment. Oh don't forget to bring the margarita and the lime."

Emily felt Hotch pull on her shoulders stopping her wonderment of leaving her marks all along his neck.

"Aaron" Emily groaned out as she looked up, "You're ruining all my fun."

"Em, Em..." Hotch moaned when she returned to her artwork on his neck, "Emily."

"What?" she sighed, pulling herself up to look down at him, "What?"

"We need to keep this to ourselves." Hotch murmured, his hands gently caressing her small waist. His fingers tenderly tracing patterns on her hips.

"Hmm?" she asked, her mind trying to focus on his words not his actions, "What?"

"I want us to keep our engagement quiet" Hotch said, watching her eyes open and meet his, "I don't want to tell the team or anyone else. At least not yet."

"Why?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows, "Don't you think they'll be happy for us?"

"Of course they will" Hotch told her gave her a reassuring smile, "It's just... it may seem silly or stupid, but I just want this time for us. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Emily cupped his chin, giving him a smile, "If that's what you want, sweetie, I'm more then ok with it."

"Good" Hotch exhaled, "Not that I don't want the world to know that you're mine..." he saw her raise an eyebrow, "Not in the chauvinist way well, you know..."

Shaking her head, "Oh just keep on inserting that foot in your mouth babe."

Hotch gave her a mock glare but cupped her behind pulling her flush to him, and nip at her neck, "Don't toy with me, Prentiss."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, "Did I ever tell you how hot it makes me when you call me Prentiss?"

Hotch chuckled, "Well we'll just have to get you use to the last name Hotchner..."

Emily dropped a kiss on Hotch's shoulder, while he tightened his hold on her, "Emily? I know that you said you were ok with not telling the team..."

Emily looked up, "I promise, I won't say a word. Don't worry, though it's going to be a heart breaker taking this off at work" she looked at her engagement ring, "But I think I've got a necklace to wear so that way I'll have it close to me."

Hotch let out a breath of relief, "Even if it's not on your hand at work it'll be close to your heart."

"Exactly" she said snuggling up to him while he kissed her forehead.

* * *

The two walked out of the elevator onto the BAU floor, taking their separate paths with Hotch heading up to his office while Emily went and ogled the coffee pot.

She sighed, remembering that she gave up caffeine for a better way of life.

Taking a quick look around she saw that she was free from any prying and nosey eyes and ran her hands inside the collar of blouse playing with the diamond engagement ring.

That brought a smile to the dark-haired woman's face. She already had her own family with Hotch and Jack, but this would make it permanent.

It was everything she wanted, and soon in just a few short months she'd be married to Hotch and be officially Jack's mother.

Her eyes welled up with tears when she remembered the look of pure excitement on the little boy's face when he heard that news...

"Hey there" JJ said, pulling the brunette from her happy thought and hurriedly hiding the necklace, "Em? What's the matter, you look like... you're crying?"

"Huh?" she asked, feigning confusion, "I'm not crying."

JJ raised an eyebrow at that but just took a sip of her coffee, "Uh huh."

The blonde's demeanor relaxed when she saw Garcia making her way towards them.

If Emily couldn't open up to her, she'd open up to Garcia, whether she wanted to or not. No one could refuse the analyst and walk away unscathed.

"Good morning my lovely ladies of the BAU," Garcia perkily said, "And how are we on this fine, sunny day?"

"Good" Emily replied, grabbing her water bottle only to look up and see both blondes staring at her, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Only a look of avoidance" Garcia said, setting down her freshly poured coffee, "Hmm, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing" Emily muttered, hurrying back out to her desk.

The two blondes exchanged a look, "Oh she's definitely hiding something" JJ told the other woman.

"Mm hmm" Garcia hummed in agreement, "Looks like tonight we find out."

The two watched as Emily fiddled at her desk, but her hand kept playing with the collar on her blouse as her eyes locked on Hotch's.

* * *

"Ok, who wants another margarita?" Garcia sang out coming out of the little kitchen in her apartment, she poured the alcoholic beverage in Emily's drink.

"Wow, what are you trying to do get me drunk?" Emily asked looking at her now refilled glass.

Garcia smirked, "I'm just the bartender at this little soiree ask anyone who knows me."

The brunette looked over at the petite blonde who raised a glass to her before taking a sip on her own drink.

"So" Garcia drew out taking a seat on the couch next to her friend, "How's things with the Bossman?"

Emily's head popped up from looking down at her drink, then slowly turned to the two blondes on the couch. Both women were eager to hear the latest in her relationship.

"Good" Emily said, bringing her drink to her mouth, "We're doing fine."

Garcia set her glass down on the coffee table, "That's it? Just fine? What about the..." she grunts, "Good stuff."

"PG" Emily gasped, "What the..."

"You're acting weird" Garcia said observantly, "And not that I don't mind, cause I'm weird myself, but you're acting weird even by my standards."

"And Lord knows you've got them" Emily murmured sipping her drink then set it down on the table, "Girls believe me things are really good between Aaron and me."

The two women exchanged a look then said in unison, "Lie."

"I'm not lying" Emily groaned in annoyance, "I swear, things are really good between us."

"Ok" JJ said slowly, "That maybe true, but you're hiding something Prentiss, what is it?"

Emily shrugged, "Can't say if I am or not."

"Can't or won't?" Garcia asked, leaning next to her, "Were you asked not to say something?"

Emily felt her insides clench. She loved her two friends more than anything and wanted to share her happy news but she promised Hotch she wouldn't.

"Em?" JJ called out, "Emily!"

The brunette was pulled from her thoughts and sighed, "Sorry ladies, my lips are sealed."

* * *

"There's got to be away to get you to talk without breaking whatever sacred vow..." the analyst furrowed her eyebrows, then snapped her fingers, "I've got it."

Garcia quickly got up from her seat, turning to the two women on the couch, "Charades."

"Huh?" JJ asked turning to see the equally puzzled woman next to her.

"We get Gumdrop here to play charades and whatever's on her mind we can guess without having her to technically spill the beans" she said rubbing her hands together, "Can you do that?"

The brunette pondered that, before nodding, "I'm in."

Emily took a large swallow of her drink finishing off her refill and took over Garcia's spot in front of them, "Ok, so if I end up getting my butt kicked for spilling the beans I'm going after yours. Deal?"

"Yeah, yeah" Garcia said waving that off, "Go on now."

Emily held up four fingers, and Garcia shouted, "Four words."

Emily nodded, then held up the four fingers again before taking a deep breath.

"Fourth word" JJ said, watching Emily nodded, then pointed to herself, "You."

Emily nodded, then three fingers then tugged on her ear.

"Third words, sounds like" Garcia said.

Emily nodded then pointed to down to her feet.

"Feet?" Garcia asked, shaking her head, "Foot? Do it? Cool it?"

Emily shook her head then pointed down to her shoe.

"Boot?" JJ asked, "Loot? Knew it? Shoe?"

Emily clapped at that, giving a thumbs up.

"All right" Garcia shouted clenching her fist in excitement, "What now? Shoe? Boo? Loo? Crew?"

"To?" JJ asked.

Emily pointed to the younger woman, nodding.

"Ok" JJ nodded going over the clues, "To you?"

Emily held up one finger, "First word" Garcia shouted.

Emily nodded then frowned at the two women, who looked at her with puzzlement.

"Huh" Garcia said, "Angry? Tired? Strauss?"

Emily shook her head then glared her eyes and made a gesture that she was adjusting a tie.

"Business man?" JJ asked, watching Emily shake her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Hotch?"

Emily looked up with a smile on her face, and give her a nod.

"Hotch to you?"Garcia said, "Ok, Hotch to you, what?"

Emily raised her hand and both women frowned.

"Hotch hit you?" Garcia asked, gasping in horror.

"NO!" Emily shouted, "Be serious, this is Hotch here."

Both women seemed relieved at that, and paused.

"Hotch bought you a watch?" JJ asked.

Shaking her head, the brunette wiggled her fingers at the women.

"He's paying to get your nails done?" Garcia asked.

The brunette rolled her eyes, and flipped her ring finger at the two women then made the gesture of sliding a ring on.

"He proposed?" JJ asked grinning.

"YES!" Emily giggled, "Finally."

"OMG, you're getting married?" Garcia asked rushing the brunette to get into a hug.

Emily pulled the chain out from under her sweater showing the two women her engagement ring.

"Ah" the two blondes said, jumping up and down in a hug with the brunette.

"Oh my Gosh" Garcia grinned, "Mrs. Aaron Hotchner. You're two are going to have beautiful babies."

* * *

"How was it?" Hotch asked, watching Emily take off her coat, "How drunk are you?"

"Not that drunk" Emily said, kicking off her shoes and taking a seat beside him on the recliner, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to watch that DVD series you bought" Hotch sighed, "I think I like it."

"I knew I could get you into The Walking Dead" Emily said, giggling when he pulled her down on his lap, "See I got you into that, and American Horror Story..."

"You are not going to get me to watch True Blood," Hotch growled, "Like I need another reason to hear you go on and on about Eric, Bill and Sookie."

Emily turned to face him, "You do listen."

Hotch snorted, "Kind of hard not to when you won't stop blabbing on about those books and that show..."

The dark-haired man frowned as he took in the fact that her chain wasn't around her neck.

"Aaron?" she asked, "What is it?"

"Your ring," he said, slowly looking down, "You told them didn't you? Told the girls?"

As she bit her lip, she looked over at him giving him a pleading look, "Now don't get mad at me, but I technically didn't tell them anything."

Hotch raised an eyebrow but pulled her close to him, "Is that so?"

Pursing her lips, she tried to remain neutral. She was not going to take the blame for the girls unique way of getting her to tell them her good news.

"I'm waiting," Hotch replied with a sigh, "So what was it?"

"What was what?" she asked, feigning ignorance while Hotch smirked.

"Text message, a tweet or instant message?" Hotch asked, "Oh I've got it, sign language? Or was it Pig Latin? Hmm? Oh tell me was it a carrier pigeon?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow, his face was one of amusement, "Charades."

That made him snort, "Oh please tell me you're joking."

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his mouth to hers, giving him a hard passionate kiss before pulling back.

"When have you ever known me to joke?" she asked, smiling against his shoulder.

Hotch dropped a kiss on her forehead, "Well I can't say I don't blame you, because I was tempted to tell the guys but decided to hold off since they'll take it harder than the girls."

"JJ and Garcia promised to keep it under wraps for now," she assured him as her fingers walked up his arm, "On one condition."

"I'm afraid to ask," Hotch said, "So what is it? Let me guess they want the first-born to be named after them?"

"Nope," she said, resting her head on his shoulder, "Just asked that we toss the bouquet to JJ."

Hotch chuckled, relieved that even though she could not tell their friends about their engagement, that he had been lucky enough to have someone as amazing as she is in his life.

And he was happy with that.

* * *

"An inability to stay quiet is one of the most conspicuous failings of mankind." Walter Bagehot

* * *

**THE END**

I hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
